Billy
Billy & Mandy Save Christmas is a two part episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Summary 'Twas the night before Christmas, Santa'd not yet departed His sleigh was tricked out and his reindeer had farted His belly was swollen, his beard was bone white The elves were wound up on sugar delights He checked his list to see who'd been good And they'll get their reward as good children should But there are some who aren't jolly, some who aren't nice And Santa makes sure that they pay the price 'Twas a dark night before Christmas as children lay sleeping 'Twas the perfect time for some holiday reaping! It's Christmas in Endsville, and Billy dragged Grim and Mandy to see Santa Claus at the Endsville mall. When they get there, they find out it isn't really Santa, but Mr. Skarr instead. Mandy tells Billy that there really isn't any Santa. So Grim goes to the north pole to prove it to Mandy. But when they get there, they have a much bigger problem on their hands... Santa Claus has been bitten by a vampire, and the must find the head vampire to return him to normal. But the head vampire isn't what they were looking for. So Mandy, Grim and their new ally, the head vampire, Baron Von Ghoulish, went to eliminate the Head Head-Vampire, Mrs. Claus. Credits * 'Story by: '''Maxwell Atoms * '''Written by: '''Nina and Jeremy Bargiel * '''Storyboard by: '''C. H. Greenblat & Maxwell Atoms & Shaun Cashman & Debbie Cone & Brett Varon * '''Art direction: '''Rae McCarson * '''Directed by: '''Eddy Houchins & Sue Perrotto & Russell Calabrese & Shaun Cashman & Juli Hashiguchi Cast * Greg Eagles as Grim / Sperg * Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy * Grey DeLisle as Mandy / Doll * Malcolm McDowell as Baron Von Ghoulish * Carol Kane as Mrs. Claus * Gilbert Gottfried as Santa Claus * Armin Shimerman as General Skarr * Dee Bradley Baker as Dad #2 / Man in Cave / Snow Monster / Bat Kid * Amber Hood as Cassie / Elf * Richard McGonagle as Male Parent / Man / Father Time * B.J. Ward as Female Parent / Mother Earth / Kid #2 Trivia *Santa has been turned into a vampire 6 or 7 times. *Rudolph's nose is a light bulb. *When Grim tells his story of Santa, Carl Greenblatt is on his naughty or nice list. *Early in the show, a game called ''Hello 2 is mentioned, paroding Halo. *Mandy calls the vampire, Santa "Batman." *The ending credits song used is "Round and Round" by Ratt. *When Grim, Mandy, and Billy arrive there was a wampa about to attack luke skywalker and of course, this was a parody of the famous scene in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. *There's a online game based on this episode called The Fright Before Christmas. Video es:Billy y Mandy Salvan la Navidad Category:Episodes Category:TV Specials Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Christmas Category:Holiday Episodes